Demigods, Dares, and Maid dresses
by yamiyuki1
Summary: Nico was looking to have a simple day when none other than the 7 come to play! If that wasn't crazy enough, Nico somehow ends up as Leo's servant for the day; can it get any worse? The characters are owned by Rick Riordan, pairing are:Valdangelo, Frazel, Percibeth, and one sided Percico (spoilers up to House of Hades, if Blood of Olympus makes this story impossible, alt. ending )
1. Chapter 1

Nico had a pale complexion. He looked sickly as he brushed sweat drenched hair away from his eyes. His greasy black hair had a shine to it in this Gods forsaken hot weather. There is one thing to do when it's this ungodly hot… and that is to have ice cream.

Vanilla is Nico's favorite, he likes things plain and simple and vanilla ice cream was that, simple. Nico had just finished an odd job and it got him a lot of cash, so why not? Nico marched himself to the nearest ice cream parlor and ordered the cheapest ice cream product they had. It happened was a soft serve ice cream cone, of course it was vanilla.

Nico was about to eat it when he heard that voice, calling to him. No, not him anything but-

"Hey, Nico, What's up? You didn't tell me you were in town" said the almost too happy voice of Percy Jackson.

"I won't be much longer" Nico said.

He thought that Percy would be at camp considering it was summer but here he was with his dorky smile and dazzling eyes and his- stop Nico! Don't think like that! He told himself but it was no use, he had a crush on Percy and he knew it, it hurt him so much to see his warm smile and loving eyes, he hated Percy for the way he felt. It started maybe when he was 10 and first met Percy, he didn't know the name of what he felt, admiration, but admiration did not make you want to hold hands with him, hold him, even kiss him. Nico knew that admiration wasn't the word he wanted.

Percy looked at Nico who was deep in his thoughts. Percy sometimes wondered what went on in the strange son of Hades' head. He became friends with him only recently, Nico had avoided him for a long time, he didn't even start to open up till after what happened in the Labyrinth but Nico had led him into a trap, Percy and Nico still had a strangled relationship, and the closer Percy tried to get to Nico, the further away he'd get it seemed.

"Hey, the rest of the group is here from the prophecy about the seven, do you want to sit with us?" Percy asked.

He wanted Nico to open up to everyone, not just him. Percy saw this as a good opportunity and he would make Nico sit with them whether he agreed or not. So Percy seeing Nico's face hold a slight bit of thought hurriedly grabbed his hand and led him to the others. Nico blushed at the simple action; man did he have it bad.

Percy led the moody demigod to the group of rambunctious teens. Jason was in a casual tee-shirt being fed moose tracks by Piper who wore a red feather in her hair that matched her red tank top. Leo and Hazel were fighting about which was better, strawberry or chocolate, Hazel was winning with her argument about chocolate. Hazel had on a flowery sun dress and carried her new sketch pad with her, it had pictures of horses printed off and taped on. She smiled when she saw Nico, and stopped mid argument about chocolate being loved back in even her time. She ran up to Nico and held his shoulders firmly.

"Nico! You left so soon, I didn't even get to say good-bye, where did you go?" Hazel said.

Hazel being Nico's protective sister wanted to at least know what he was doing and if he was well. She knew she could never replace Bianca but, Nico was still her brother and some of the only family she had left. Nico was trying and failing to avoid Hazels gaze, truth was some of the odd jobs he did were not too clean… she might be too disgusted to look at him again if she knew, and Nico seriously didn't want to think of the fact that he imagined Percy doing those unclean things with him. He was both embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

"I was just doing random jobs around the city…"

"Well you don't seem hurt… that's a good sign" Hazel sighed relived Nico was ok.

"Hazel do you honestly think anything can hurt me after the war with Gaia and the Titans?" Nico asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Since the incident with the jar and all Hazel had been a little protective of Nico, and honestly Nico missed that feeling of someone caring about him like that, like the way Bianca had. Nico missed Bianca far more than he would ever let on; he hated and loved his sister all at the same time.

Leo came over with a smile but shuddered away from Nico, he was still kind of the creepy death kid after all.

"Since you seem to have retreated I think that means that Strawberry is the best!" Leo said as he laughed a little at his own joke.

Hazel puffed her cheek but no longer caring about the debate she decided to let Leo win this one, but silently vowed never to let him get another on her.

"Nico, would you like to sit with us? I think Frank said something about bringing his Mythomagic cards with him." Hazel offered. Nico was debating it but the geeky little kid that loved Mythomagic won and he took Hazel's offer and joined them.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, Frank, Zeus' effect doesn't let you do that" Nico whined and proceeded to show him why Zeus' lightning fast didn't allow him to attack the same monster twice.

Frank looked so confused, he couldn't help but wonder if this really was a 'children's card game' (yeah, I made joke). Leo was bored and couldn't help notice Nico's loud complaints.

"What's up dorks?" Leo asked in his best Bugs Bunny impression. Nico gave a sour look to Leo that almost made him shudder.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Nico spat, trying to get back to his game with Frank, who was also giving Leo a bit of a glare.

"Nope, so is the nerdy game fun?" Leo asked in a mocking voice.

"Yes, I'd teach you, but I don't think you have enough brain power to do math in the hundreds and thousands, yet alone past ten." Nico replied, a smirk making its way across his mouth.

Frank couldn't help but chuckle. Leo was a little caught off guard that Nico could make a decent comeback but he quickly covered it by saying

"Yeah, good one, are we done using outdated comebacks from Google?"

Nico glared, Leo just eyed him back almost saying 'what now, ghost kid, going to send a card on the field after me?' Nico thought.

"Fine, let's play a game then. I'll give you the basic rules of the game, and we'll play." Nico said, he just wanted to prove Leo wrong at this point.

"Great, but let's spice it up, you win you get to order me around all day, I win I get to do the same to you, no matter what I say. Sound good?" Leo said, his voice laced with confidence.

That annoyed Nico more how confident he sounded, he found himself saying "You're on Valdez."

Nico explained the rules of the game to Leo and if Leo was confused, he wasn't showing it. That made Nico nervous, but that was just about as unreadable as Leo's smirk of annoying confidence. The game commenced and Frank watched as the two boys, in the moment resembling master strategists as they laid down cards, Leo struggled in the start, but he caught on fast, Nico himself was actually really impressed. They were both down to 200 points of health, their wills colliding as if in true battle. It was Nico's turn but Leo had him in a corner, if Nico attacked; Leo had a back up to destroy his defense. If he didn't attack it would still end up with Leo having both monsters on the field. Nico had a monster still paralyzed by Medusa and unfortunately that cut its defense to Zero. Nico saw no way out, so he forfeit.

"I give up, you win Leo." Nico spat.

Ashamed he underestimated him. Leo looked a bit shocked but replaced it with a cocky grin,

"You Sure You Want to do that Nico? You're gonna have to do whatever I say all day…"

Nico felt like something broke in him, he honestly couldn't believe he lost his favorite game to a guy like Leo. He could barely even get Leo to calm down enough to listen to the directions, yet alone to get him to a level where Leo could defeat him. No way in Hades could that happen, but as Leo's Cheshire cat like grin reminded him, he did.

"Nico, at least finish it, quitting is no fun…" Leo said in a whining tone.

Nico raised an eye-brow, "did you actually like the game Leo?" Nico asked, catching Leo off guard.

"Maybe, I'd change a few things but it was kinda cool actually…." Leo said in a nonchalant manner, but continued on "so are you gonna let us finish the game?"

"No, I'm good… You win Leo" Nico said slightly awkwardly.

"GREAT! NOW OFF TO THE AMAZING ADVENTOUROUS ADVENTOURES OF LEO AND NICO! (And Frank if he wants to come I guess…)."Leo announced.

Nico knew then that he should have looked for any option in the game other than the choice he made to give in, in other words today would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

HUMILATING DEED 1

"NOW CALL ME MASTER ALL DAY, THAT IS AN ORDER" Leo said in a voice loud enough to wake the dead.

Nico responded in a sarcastic tone, " Yes Master…."

"I didn't hear you!" Leo mocked.

"Yes Master!"

"What?!"

"YES MASTER!" Nico yelled, but soon blushed at the wrongness of the statement.

"Perfect" Leo said as a smirk unfolded on his face.

Nico was so going to make Leo one of his undead servants later.

HUMILIATING DEED 2

The next few minutes were spent by having Nico fan Leo, since it was so ungodly hot after all.

"Any reason you couldn't use your brain to build an electric fan?" Nico sarcastically asked as he fanned Leo. To which he replied,

"I'm too tired for that, besides I have you for that job."

Nico groaned in frustration and continued, but the heat was getting to him. He couldn't take it, so he did what he could; he took his shirt off.

"Nico, what are you doing?" Leo asked a little surprised.

"I'm taking my shirt off, it's too hot." Nico replied.

Leo looked away, Nico couldn't tell if the heat was getting to him but Leo's face was turning pink. Weird, unless, no, it couldn't be that Leo was possibly, no, just no. The guy is straight, he has Calypso.

Nico was preoccupied by his thoughts that he almost forgot to fan Leo.

"Nico, it's um… really hot… "

"Oh right! Sorry Leo…"

"Master."

"I'm not saying that again."

"Oh really?"

"Really".

"I guess this means punishment." Leo let out a devilish smirk that made even Nico flinch.

The next event was definitely going to go bad, knowing Leo; Nico shuddered at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

HUMILIATING DEED 3

Nico stared at the maid dress in front of him. It was frilly and black, and extremely short.

"Kinky much?" Nico stated, his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"My next order is for you to wear this for the rest of the day."

"No. Zeusing. Way." Nico spat.

The glare should have made Leo drop dead on the spot, but unfortunately Leo had caught stupid and was immune to the attack.

"This is why you need to address your master as such." Leo stated mater of factly.

Nico still was unwilling to call Leo master again, but the thought of him in the dress sickened him, not in a bad way, more in a way he couldn't describe. The thought scared Nico, and disturbed him both at once, but he wanted to try the dress on. 'I knew I was gay, but could I get any stranger' Nico thought.

"well, what will it be?" Leo asked.

"….."

"well"

"I'll take the dress." Nico slipped out, he meant to do the lesser of the evils but the dress just slipped out.

"w-what!?" Leo asked with a surprised blush.

"I'll take the dress" Nico replied again, he didn't try to go back and change it, more fuel for the fire, and with the reaction Valdez was having, well it may actually be worth it.

Nico grabbed the dress, and walked to the bathroom to change, as Leo stared and blushed in disbelief. When Nico came out of the bathroom, Leo couldn't believe what he saw. Nico came in looking like a little Goth prince of the underworld, and came out as a French maid, who if he was a girl, Leo knew he would have fallen for her, and hard.

"Dude, Keep it in your pants". Nico said in a sarcastic tone. He chuckled a bit as Leo actually looked down to check himself with a huge blush.

"uh… eh.. um…." Leo spoke in a drizzle at a loss for words, the gears in his head slowed their pace, only letting him stare at Nico in dumbfounded amazement that the kid could pull it off.

"Falling for me?" Nico asked, it was his turn to tease despite the irony of his situation.

"yes… Wait No! No way! No how! Not in a million years Son of Satan!" Leo tried to cover, but the word slipped out. Nico was more than happy to play with Leo's mind.

"You want me to change, don't you 'master'?" Nico added a seductive tone on the word master.

He made a cute face to add effect. Leo's face turned redder than a sun burnt tomato, and Nico knew he was winning. Nico traced his fingers along Leo's face,

"I thought you wanted to punish me, master" Nico teased, but still sounded seductive at the same time.

At that moment Leo would have snapped if Frank had not walked into the room.

"Woah, I went off to hang with Hazel for an hour and you two are getting ready to do 'it'!" Frank said loudly as he walked into the room.

"In his dreams" Nico replied nonchalantly.

"No way man! Never going to happen" Leo defended.

"Your mouth says no, but down there says yes." Nico replied with sarcasm. Leo paused for a second as if to think.

"Why are you looking? Checking me out?" Leo questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

"You wish, your little friend was poking me a few moments ago."

Leo blushed some more and looked down to check himself again, this time, well, there may have been something very large there.

"Wouldn't have happened if you weren't coming on to me so hard." Leo replied, now trying to hide his obvious friend poking through.

Frank sort of looked at them both dumbfounded. Why would Nico, out of anyone on this planet, hit on Leo Valdez? The guy was annoying in Frank's opinion, and his jokes were bad. Nico was a scary little kid who looked like he lived in the house on silent hill. These two just didn't go together, but… Frank started to think of what it would be like if Leo and Nico did start dating. It was amazing; Frank needed to make this happen, so he went off to find the person who could, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLY CRAP THIS IS A CHAPTER IN FRANK'S POV

"So let me get this straight…. You want me to set up Nico di Angelo, the scary emo son of Hades, with Leo Valdez, the loud mouth jokester who plays with fire and machines for a living?" Piper asked sarcastically.

Now she had a few campers give her odd requests for whom to set up, but this one takes the cake.

"Yes…" Frank replied, slowly pondering if his idea was truly all that good.

The scene he saw just screamed 'get them together' like a giant hint from the gods. Frank could not ignore the look they had in their eyes; it was like an animal ready to pounce.

"Sounds fun, what's the plan?" Piper replied to Frank's relief.

"I don't have one yet; this is why I need your help."

"Ok, I say we lock them in a room together for a few hours, and remember we can't have Leo take his tool belt. He can get out then."

"Can't Nico shadow travel though?"

"You're right, back up plan?"

They paused in the schemes, and thought.

"Truth or dare!" they yelled in unison, and high fived on the spot.

Jason came into the room after hearing the yelling.

"What's wrong? I heard yelling!" Jason asked panicked, hand on a small dagger just in case.

"Jason! Great! You and Nico are friends right?" Piper asked excitedly.

"Yeah, more or less. I'm trying." Jason responded with a puzzled look.

"Frank and I want Leo and Nico to get together, it should help Leo get over the whole Calypso thing"

"Anyway, we plan to play truth or dare to get Nico and Leo together." Frank interjected.

Jason stared at Frank for a while, I mean, come on, this was so out of character for Frank to want to help Leo.

"I'll help. I'll see if the others are up to the task." Jason replied and went off to find the rest of the seven.

"Well that went over well; I thought he'd ask a crap load of questions." Piper said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he didn't look even all that surprised…" Frank remarked.

"Well lets get to work, we gotta make Percy's house ready for the game." Piper replied all ready to get this game going.

Frank had to run to catch her since she was excited moving closer to the house. Frank already strarted wondering how much he'd regret the choice later.


	6. Chapter 6

Let the Games Begin (May the Odds be ever, in your favor)

Everyone had arrived as planned. Percy's parents were ok with letting us hang out at the house while they go on a long date. Now it was time to get the game into action.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting together on the couch talking about this and that, while Frank told Hazel the plan.

"Wait, why do you want to set my brother up with Leo?" Hazel asked, shock apparent on her face.

"I think that they may like each other, weird right? If you saw the scene I walked in on, well, you wouldn't have a doubt in your mind about it." Frank responded, avoiding eye contact as he shuddered at the thought of Leo and Nico in the position from before.

Leo, after making Nico change out of the dress, arrived. Instead, Leo settled for having Nico on a leash, spray bottle and everything included. If there were questions, no one dared ask directly.

"So, whose up for a party game?" Piper inquired.

Percy changed his attention from Annabeth to ask, "What kind of game?"

"I was thinking Truth or dare" Piper said in a mirthful tone.

One by one, all the demigods decided to play. Hazel went first,

"Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Leo answered boldly.

"Alright, hmm... I dare you to... preform an entire comedy skit from one of your favorite comedians." Hazel wanted to be cautious and not let them catch on too fast to their diabolical plan.

Leo preformed a skit about a sneezing Atheist, by some man named Dane Cook. He said something about it being the first one to come to mind. Now it was Leo's turn to ask someone, he looked around before settling on Frank.

"Frank, Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"damn it..." Leo, looking forward to a dare, mumbled, "fine, what is your most embarrassing childhood story?"

Frank seemed to blush slightly and replied,

"When I was little, my mom took me to a home improvement store, and well I didn't know the toilets on display were not for use... so..." Frank didn't need to finish for us all to understand what probably happened. The group burst out laughing; Leaving Frank to wonder if this was all gonna be worth it in the end.

"I was five!" Frank tried saving himself but the damage was already done. Defeated Frank figured now was as good a time as any, "Leo, truth or dare?"

Leo looked surprised for a moment,

"aren't you suppose to not ask the person who just went?" Annabeth asked a bit confused.

"No one said we couldn't." Frank muttered in response, Hazel giving him a weary look, almost saying 'not yet Frank', her eyes flashing worry. Frank decided against getting revenge then and there.

"Fine, then Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Nico replied without hesitation, it was almost unnerving.

"Alright, I dare you to... act like an animal of your choice till you are called on again"

"How original Frank.." Nico muttered, "meow..."

The eyes of everyone in the room widened, Nico, the scary underworld kid, decided to act like a kitten. Piper couldn't hold in her comment,

"that's so cute!" she squealed.

Nico hissed in response, but was quickly sprayed with water by Leo,

"bad kitty" he said mockingly.

"Something tells me Nico is gonna be a little more like 'Grumpy Cat' than anything else." Percy joked.

There was a slight giggle before the group decided to move on.

"Hazel, truth or Dare?" Nico asked looking to his sister.

"Turth" She replied, looking dignified she didn't have anything to hide.

"Will you and Frank ever get married?"

Once again everyone's eyes widened. Percy almost saw a glint of the 10 year old Nico, who asked everyone a bunch of annoying questions, but was still happy with his life. It gave Percy a bit of heart ache.

"My, that's a good question." Hazel replied, still trying to get over the shock, "well, if it all works out, then maybe..." she said, growing a little distant in the conversation as she actually thought what being married to Frank would be like.

"Hazel? Hazel! HAZEL!" Frank tried getting her attention, by the third time yelling her name, she snapped out of it.

"Sorry, um, Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth" She responded.

" What about you and Percy, will you two get married someday?"

Before Annabeth could answer, Percy cut in,

"Definetly." he said smiling.

Annabeth smiled too, as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Jason, Truth or dare?" Annabeth asked.

"Truth" he replied, seeing as he didn't really have anything to hide.

"Do you miss Camp Jupiter?" she asked.

That question pulled on Jason's heart strings, of course he did. He remember the beautiful streets of new Rome, he Legion, and Reyna. He looked over to Leo, then Piper, both their eyes held a sadness, that maybe they kept him from his home.

"I do miss it sometimes, but Leo and Piper, I couldn't live without them." He hugged Piper close to him.

"Leo, truth or dare"

"Dare, do you even need to ask?" Leo smiled.

"Alright, I dare you to... Play with Nico-cat"

Leo and everyone else looked at Nico, but Nico was only glaring at Leo, Daring him to even try to do anything.

"You're kidding. Jason, how do I play with a cat that looks like it's about to make me it's next meal!?"

"I don't know, pet it, make it chase something. I don't think Nico will bite" Jason responded.

Leo started to approach when Nico started to growl,

"Nice kitty, just let me pet you..."

Nico was already starting to back away, if he had claws, well, the scratch he gave Leo when he tried to reach over and pet him, would be a lot worse.

"Oww! You are having fun with this aren't you?" he yelled as he rubbed his hand, then he turned to Piper, "Kiss it better?" he made a puppy face to add emphasis to his joke.

Piper leaned over and kissed his hand, "there now it's all better" she said through a fit of giggles.

Nico sat smirking in the corner. Leo got up, now determined to pet Nico.

"here kitty kitty..." Leo said as he walked over to him.

"Leo, when you say it like that, it sounds like something from a horror movie." Percy remarked.

Leo laughed, "trust me, it could turn into one if this kitty keeps it up",

then unexpectedly, Leo lunged forward, landing on Nico.

"Ha! I've got you!" Leo smiled.

Nico squirmed around, even getting to the point where Leo had to pin him down, one hand holding his arms above his head, while he sat with one leg on either side of Nico's waist. Leo used his free hand to scratch Nico behind the ear as though he were a cat. It actually felt really nice, Nico closed his eyes and without realizing, started to purr. They sat that way for a while, until they heard a camera snap. Nico's eyes opened wide in shock and he looked over to see Piper with her phone Camera out. Leo also looked up too, and quickly got off of Nico, a slight blush littering both their faces.

Piper averted eye contact, "sorry, good photo opportunity.

Frank whispered, "see what I mean guys..." everyone in return nodded.

Leo got up and walked toward the group, "ok, my turn. Percy, truth or dare?"

Percy had a cocy grin as he replied, "Dare."

"I dare you to make Piper delete that photo she took of Nico and I." Leo smirked.

Piper looked devastated.

"No!" she got up and ran into a bedroom and locked the door.

She only came out after she had sent it to herself over email and saved it to her computer and other devices did she allow Percy to delete the one one her phone. Percy took a few minutes, but eventually deleted it. Percy looked into the crowd to find a victim

"This is gonna be fun" Percy said with a mischievous grin making its way to his face.

_***Hello everyone, I want to make the next chapter interactive, so if anyone has a truth or dare that they are just dying to see happen, please message me or comment and I may include it. I don't do this often, so please, take advantage of it, eventually I will have to cut it off. You may only send in requests before I post the next chapter, and I will thank those at the end who contributed.***_


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's eyes fell upon Hazel,

"Ok, Hazel, truth or dare?"

"I did truth last turn, so I guess I'll do a dare." Hazel said, as she brushed some bangs out of her eyes.

"Hmm I dare you to play 7 minuets in Heaven with Frank" Percy smirked, but earned a few gasps across the room, and one Hiss from Nico, Annabeth just glared at him coldly.

Hazel blushed furiously, and slowly went to the closet with Frank leading the way.

Annabeth interjected, "I don't think she even knows what that is, why would you dare them to play that?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like something she would never do. I thought she would just chicken out or something."

After 7 minutes she came back fully dressed, and glaring at Percy along with a red faced Frank.

Now it was Hazel's turn, "Nico, truth or dare?"

Nico was relieved he no longer had to speak cat, but there were still things he didn't want Hazel and the others to know,

"Dare" he replied, feeling as though it was his only choice.

Hazel thought for a few minutes, she twirled her hair as she mouthed ideas to herself.

"I dare you to confess to the person you like that you like them, if they are in the room." Hazel felt it was cruel, but it may get things moving in their plan if Nico did indeed like Leo.

Nico's eyes widened, then he looked down.

"Hazel, dare him something else." Jason interjected.

All eyes were on Jason, and the mood slowly got tense as Nico just sat frozen in shock.

"Hazel, please, give him a new dare." Jason tried again, trying to add as much authority to his voice as he could.

"Nico, don't worry about it, I think I know who you like." Percy chimed in, smiling.

Nico looked up at him with eyes starting to tear up, "you do?" he barely asked.

"Yeah, I kinda suspected it for a while." Percy got up and walked over to Nico, he patted his head and continued, "You like Annabeth right?"

Nico looked down again, "no, Percy, not Annabeth."

Percy stopped patting his head, "you don't? You always seemed to avoid her and all, well I guess I assumed you liked her."

Nico only looked down, he pulled his knees to his chest, as he started to shake.

"Nico, I'm sure it's not that bad, who do you like?" Piper joined, now curious as ever.

Nico wanted nothing more than to die right then and there.

"Percy." Nico whispered.

"Did you say something Nico?" Percy asked.

"I... I like you Percy." Nico said a little louder.

The room went dead quiet.

Before anyone could say anything, Nico continued on, "I'm over it, it's ok. You have Annabeth; I never had a chance anyway." The rest of Nico's words turned into rambles as tears fell down his face. The last understandable words to leave Nico's mouth were "please don't hate me."

The group was silent in either shock, or heartbreak at Nico's confession. Jason resisted with all his might to interrupt, Hazel held a hand on her heart to keep it in her chest. Piper held her hands over her mouth, while Frank just looked puzzled.

Leo cut in, "See, not that bad. I always like people that are out of my league. Heck one of my crushes attempted to kill me a few times" Leo laughed as he sat next to Nico and wrapped an arm around him. "You're always going to be the same underworld Goth Prince, no matter who you like." Leo said, trying to be assuring and lighten the mood. "Ready to take your turn Casper?"

Nico only looked at leo for a few seconds before saying, "Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Leo smiled, knowing that Nico was able to move on now.

"I dare you to sing a song by either Lady Gaga or Katy Perry" Nico said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Haha, Alright Di Angelo, I got this!" Leo smiled as he stood up and recounted the lyrics in his head.

_**"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, ready to start again? Do you ever feel you're so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?" **_

Leo made funny gestures as he attempted singing.

_**"Do you ever feel, already buried deep? Six feet under screams and no one seems to hear a thing.. Do you know that there's still a chance for you, there's a spark in you, You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine just own the night, like the Fourth of July."**_

Leo continued with his elaborate gestures, in fact, everyone swore he was about to become Elsa in a few minutes, only instead of snow, it would be fire.

_** "Cause Baby You're a firework! Common show 'em what your worth! Make 'em go oh oh oh! As you shoot across the sky-eye-eye! Baby you're a firework! Common let your colors burst! Make 'em go oh oh oh! You're gonna leave 'em going awe awe awe!"**_

Leo then preceded to walk around the room and play with a new person each time the song changed topic.

_**"You don't have to feel like a wasted space, you're original, cannot be replaced, if you only knew, what the future holds, after a hurricane, comes a rainbow!"**_

He said as he made the Sponge Bob imagination gesture.

_**"Maybe a reason why, all the doors are closed, is so you can open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lighting bolt, your heart will glow, and when it's time you'll know" he turned to face everyone, "You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine just own the night, like the Fourth of July."**_

Leo made a gesture indicating to everyone to join in, Piper first, then Jason, Percy got in and Annabeth joined just for fun. Hazel, Frank and Nico settled for just watching.

**_"Cause Baby You're a firework! Common show 'em what your worth! Make 'em go oh oh oh! As you shoot across the sky-eye-eye! Baby you're a firework! Common let your colors burst! Make 'em go oh oh oh! You're gonna leave 'em going awe awe awe! Boom Boom Boom, even brighter than the moon moon moon, it's always been inside of you-oh-oh, now it's time to let it through-oh-oh. Cause Baby You're a firework! Common show 'em what your worth! Make 'em go oh oh oh! As you shoot across the sky-eye-eye! Baby you're a firework! Common let your colors burst! Make 'em go oh oh oh! You're gonna leave 'em going awe awe awe! Boom Boom Boom, even brighter than the moon moon moon, Boom Boom Boom, even brighter than the moon moon moon"_**

Everyone yelled the last part through a fit of giggles as they took ridiculous bows.

Leo turned to Jason, "Jason, truth or dare?"

"I feel a bit dangerous right now, I'll try one of your dares"

"Ok, I dare you to fly around the room with Nico until you're called on again"

Jason gave Nico the 'sorry bro' look as he picked him up 'kitten style'.

"If you drop me I swear-" Nico started but was cut off,

"Don't worry Nico, I won't, promise." and with that Jason lifted them both off the ground and flew forward to Piper.

"Piper, truth or dare?"

"I'll stick with truth" piper said smirking.

"What do you hate the most about me?"

"What? Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I just want to know" Jason replied now flying over to Frank's area.

Piper thought for a few minutes, then finally decided on

"You tense up too much. Every time we touch you tense up for the first five minutes before relaxing into it. It's hard to snuggle with someone who's stiff all the time." Piper then pouted.

When she looked at Jason for comfort all he did was shrug and smile back at her, Piper only sighed and continued,

"Otherwise I love you" Piper remarked cheerfully,"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth" she replied, knowing full well that she wasn't about to do anyone's dares in this group.

"If you had to date someone other than Percy who would it be?"

"Hmmm, either Leo or Jason, Jason and Percy have some of the noble skills in common, but Leo has the Seaweed brain aspect of Percy" Annabeth said through a half smile.

"Thank the gods I'm both" Percy smirked as he pulled Annabeth into his Embrace.

Annabeth squirmed around in his arms before getting out enough to ask, "Frank, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Frank looked away shyly.

"What happened between you and Hazel in the closet?"

Frank's face went bright red. He stammered before saying "stuff.."

"What kinda 'stuff'?" Annabeth pressed on.

Frank looked to Hazel, and Hazel gave him a look of reassurance.

"I explained the game, and..." Frank lit up all red, "and we kissed. That's all." Frank quickly sputtered out.

"Wow, real romantic, what's next, a date in the shed?" Leo mocked.

"Better than a date in the garage where your wing-man's a screwdriver." Frank retorted.

"Hey, screwdrivers are pretty Damn good at 'screwing' things if you know what I mean." Leo joked back.

The whole group let out a sound similar to "Ugh" at that crack.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Frank asked, changing the subject.

"Dare if it will get me down." Nico murmured.

"fine you can release him" Leo replied.

"Ok, Nico, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Leo, and you both have to at least kiss."

"I said dare, not torture." Nico replied flatly.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Leo interrupted, only earning him looks from the group saying 'yeah, it is that bad, maybe worse'.

"whatever, lets just get this over with." Nico said as he landed next to Leo and dragged him to the closet.

_* I had a lot of people submit dares and such for the story, thank you everyone. I know someone wanted to see Hazel streaking, I just couldn't fit it in at all no matter how hard I tried, it was just too out of character for all of them, I'm sorry. Thank you very much._ *


	8. Chapter 8

The closet was dark; the only light came from the floor beneath the door, and the air was suffocating.

_Achooo!_

"Valdez! At least cover your mouth when we're this close together!" Nico hissed, feeling the particles on his chin.

Nico reached over and grabbed the sleeve of one of the coats and wiped it off.

"Sorry, It's kinda dusty in here, Frank and Hazel must have stirred up a lot of it in here..." Leo muttered.

"Please don't talk about my sister like that." Nico muttered now thinking about how intense that 'kiss' may have been.

Leo and Nico just sorta stared at each other, both at a loss for words. They both would only glance at the other for a few seconds before Leo broke the silence.

"We have to kiss while we're in here, right? Do you maybe, just, want to get it over with? Piper would charm speak it out of us if we didn't, so I guess we have to".

Nico looked up at the boy no more than a foot away if that. Even he could see the flustered look in his beautiful eyes, wait, beautiful, no, not this shit again. Nico shock the his head hoping to shake away the thoughts. Leo was nothing like Percy, who Nico liked, why would he ever think something like that. He looked back at Leo, staring into his eyes once more, then to perfectly shaped lips, unconsciously Nico moved toward him. Their faces were inches away when he noticed how close the distance was between them,

"Don't think anything of this Valdez." Nico hissed as he kissed him.

Leo's lips felt soft and moist compared to Nico's own chapped ones. As a force of habit from his 'odd jobs' Nico bit Leo's lower lip, making the boy gasp and allowing Nico to enter. Almost by reflex he pinned Leo against the wall, forgetting everything as he let his mind go. His hands traveled across Leo's body making the boy squeek and moan, Leo squirmed but couldn't find his way out of Nico's grip. Nico moved down to Leo's neck and bit down again as he grinned his hips against him. Leo gasped, but couldn't hold the moan in.

"huff... Nico... I" Leo tried saying something but couldn't get the words out.

Nico stopped. He looked at the boy panting and covered in sweat in front of him. I did this to him? Nico backed away.

"Leo..." Nico hung his head down in shame, "I didn't mean, I... Just, don't tell Hazel."

Leo looked confused, "About how you almost fucked me?"

Nico could feel the burning in his cheeks, "Yeah, if you don't mind." Nico glared to emphasize.

A smirk crossed Leo's hot features, "So are you saying I have blackmail? Because that's what it sounds like".

Nico cringed, but before he could answer, the door opened.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, you two have fun in there?" Frank smirked, after all the crap from Leo he had to take, this was finally pay back.

Leo and Nico blushed as they exited the closet.

"Don't tell me you were Jealous Frank?" Leo replied, also smirking.

It was Frank's turn to blush, internally cursing that he didn't have a comeback to that. He wrapped an assuring arm around Hazel just in case.

"I have all I need Valdez" Frank smiled and pulled Hazel closer, to which she couldn't help but blush at his sudden affections.

Piper chimed in, "you guys were making a lot of noise, what happened in there?"

Leo and Nico both exchanged cautious glances at each other, Nico's looked like a warning that if Valdez breathed a word, he would meet Nico's dad very soon.

"Valdez sneezed, he startled me and I fell on him, and accidentally kneed him... where Apollo doesn't shine... after Valdez got over that and stopped moaning, we kissed like we were supposed to..." Nico quickly lied to cover up his actions in the closet.

The group laughed while some held faces of honest sympathy for Leo, not that he deserved it. Who knew inflicting pain to Leo was funny to these people, Nico figured he'd have to do it more often.

"He's a good kisser, he made up for it." Leo winked at Nico, causing him to blush harder.

'Damn it Valdez' Nico internally cursed. It didn't make anything better when Piper stopped and gave a knowing stare. Before she could comment about whatever crossed her mind, the door to the apartment opened to reveal Sally Jackson.

"Hi kids, I realized I left some important things here. I'll just be a second. Is everyone doing all right?" Ms. Jackson inquired.

She was answered by some sheepish looks but in her rush to gather everything she didn't notice. She made her way over to her room quickly, disappearing from sight.

"Leo, can I talk to you for a second?" Piper suddenly asked.

All heads in the room turned to give her attention.

"Sure Pipes. What is it?" Leo replied a little awkwardly.

Piper grabbed his arm and dragged him away, Leo rambled questions as to why she had to take him away but it seemed not to affect her.

"So any idea what that was about?" Percy asked, but received no reply. Everyone was just as curious, but Ms. Jackson came into sight again distracting the train of thought.

"Alright, remember, if anyone needs anything, my number is on the fridge. The reception desk wouldn't mind you using the phone." and with that comment she left.

The game seemed to dissipate the longer Leo and Piper were gone. Nico grew more tense by the second, 'what were they be talking about?' 'Could it be me?' wait, 'what have I got to worry about anyway, it's not like I like Valdez that way'. Nico's thoughts kept pestering him. 'Say I do like him, what would I do?' the thought depressed him. 'It's time to face facts, you're always going to be alone, why do I even try?'

That was the last thought Nico had before he got up to leave the room unnoticed.


	10. Chapter 10

"What is that?" Piper asked, pointing to the red mark on Leo's neck.

Leo almost lost his cool for a moment, 'I mean, how should I react to this? Do I tell Piper or do I try to squirm out of it? Wait, charm speak, she really could get a lot done with that talent'. Leo considered the options and decided it best to just tell her.

"Piper, I need you to promise not to tell, but... I think Nico may be experienced, if you know what I mean"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Leo, are you saying that Nico gave you a hickey?"

"And more beauty queen, trust me, he gets into it," Leo remarked, "He must have been making money somehow."

Piper blushed at the thought of Nico selling himself out, "Are you sure? Hazel would freak out if she knew; she cares for him so much."

Leo looked away, slowly tracing the places Nico touched him as if remembering the pale boy's touch on his body, re creating the feeling.

"If he touched you the way he touched me, well, first I'd kill him if he so much as thought of touching you like that, but back to the point, you would know he's done it before."

"Did you like it?" Piper asked, shocking Leo from his disorderly thoughts.

"What?" Leo asked confusing, turning back to face her.

"Did you like his touch? His attention? You know... did you like it? Do you think you might like him?"

Leo made a distorted face, "Why do girls always got to ask that?"

"Because, we want to know. I promise not to tell if you do Leo, we're best friends, you can trust me on that." Piper smiled at him with a strange reassurance.

"Honestly Pipes, I don't know. It's too early for me to really understand how I feel about it. I mean, I might have suspected I was Bi, but... Nico? That's pushing it, I mean there has to be a new type of sexuality for someone to be into him." Leo tried joking, but it only sounded cruel when he said it out loud. Even he didn't laugh at his joke.

"Alright Leo, but, just be careful. If you play with matches, you might get burned."

Leo only cringed at the translation he made in his mind. 'Burned. She had to use that word?' Leo looked down at his hands, a frown slowly crossing his features. 'Maybe in the end everyone I care about will only get burned.' Leo closed his fist in a tight ball.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yep, I feel ready to take on another titan or two." Leo replied, quickly plastering a smirk upon his face.

"Oh don't even kid about that one! I never want to go through that again! I was stuck in that ship with you for way too long!" Piper laughed.

Leo laughed, "but you love me!" He then raised an eye brow to exaggerate the point.

"Yeah Valdez, but good things in moderation!" Piper continued, now hunched over laughing.

It just felt like one of those moments, the kind you only get when you're with your best friend.


End file.
